New Year, New Loves
by kickass599
Summary: Sasuke is back from his 2 years of training from the woods, Naruto is eager to see his love. Sasuke is in for a surprise..


_This is my first story so, hope you enjoy it. _

_p.s. i tend to get a little more detailed than people like so if you dont like kinda hard stuff sorry._

_SasukexNaruto _

_"Hey Sasuke what up I been looking everywhere for you I haven't seen you in a year how have you been" Naruto asked running towards Sasuke? "Hey loser I guess you're still the same uh" Sasuke said. "hey that's not nice I hate it when you do that and besides I have something special for you and if you are not nice I will not show u what it is" Naruto said. "What you mean this" Sasuke said. He gets close to Naruto and he puts his arms around Naruto's waist and kisses him. He lets go and Naruto leans in a Sasuke pulls away "no no not now I have to get to the Hokage's offices but u are welcome to come" He said pulling on Naruto's hand. "Okay I'm coming" Naruto said. "So what have u been up to the whole year without me" Sasuke asked? "Nothing really I learned a new jutsu or two what about u" Naruto asked? "Me I'm a lot stronger and I leaned two or three new jutsu too but most of all I missed you" Sasuke said. "Sasuke I missed u too but I have to tell u something and u may not like it and I need to tell u before we get to the Hokage's office so here it goes" Naruto said. "While u was gone two or four people found out about us and u will meet them at my house tonight at 6:00" Naruto said out of breath. "WHAT THE HELL" Sasuke yelled? "Yes is someone out there" Lord Hokage said. "Oh my god I'm sorry Lord Hokage I didn't mean to yell please forgive me" Sasuke said. "It's alright I can see Ur back and I hope everything went well and we have a surprise for u come this way please" Lord Hokage said leading the way. Sasuke and Naruto follow him and they come to a door and Naruto opens it and Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Shino yell "SUPIRSE AND WELCOME BACK!" "Wow thanks guys it's been too long oh man Neji are u sure its u cause u look totally different' Sasuke said. Naruto turns around and run out the room. "Naruto wait were are u going hang on guys Naruto wait come back what's wrong" Sasuke said halfway out the door? "It's because we're here Sasuke" Shikamaru said. Sasuke turns to look at everybody and says "can someone explain what's going on please" Sasuke asked? "Well when u left Naruto was really down and we tried to cheer him up but nothing worked" Shino said. "So we tried to tell him that it won't be long before u would return but that only got him down more and Kiba thought that maybe that he u know missed u as his lover" Neji said. "Okay I'm good so far keep going" Sasuke said. "so the four of us got together and pulled a little surprise on him and we used the transformation jutsu to look like u and when he saw he got really excited and we knew from that point that it was love sick from u we didn't believe it at first but know we do for sure" Kiba said. "Oh my god… I am speechless right now…" Sasuke said he gets up and says "Naruto wait I'm coming too" Sasuke said running after Naruto. "Wait Sasuke" Neji said. "No leave them be give them time alone they will need it" Lord Hokage said. "Sir I've been here the whole time u heard everything didn't' u were sorry for not telling u sooner" Shino said. "It's alright I know now and u four will leave them alone got it" Lord Hokage said looking at them. "Yes sir we will" they all said at the same time. "Naruto oh my god there u are, are u okay" Sasuke said sitting down next to him. "Yeah I'm fine it's just that it was them they found out about us I'm sorry" Naruto said. "I know they told me everything but I have to admit I now know how u feel when I'm gone and I was the same way so it's no big deal" Sasuke said rubbing Naruto's back. "What they did oh, okay and u did that's sweet" Naruto said. "Come on lets go home they won't come over tonight so let's have the night to ourselves" Sasuke said getting up. "We will how come" Naruto said getting up? "Because lord Hokage was there the whole time" Sasuke said. "Oh okay when lets go let's celebrate just the two of us tonight" Naruto said. "Alright" Sasuke said running after Naruto. _

_At The House…. "Come on Sasuke how about some Sake" Naruto said from the kitchen? "Yeah sounds great hey what was the other thing u wanted to tell me and the four other guys" Sasuke said. "Oh that's uh mm... Okay Shikamaru is going out with Neji and Shino is going out with Kiba that's all why" Naruto said coming out of the kitchen. "WHAT" Sasuke yelled "no way are u series wait why?" "Because they said when u got back that the six of us would get together and have a boys night out if u know what I mean" Naruto said handing Sasuke the glass. "Oh hell yeah oh man now I can't wait" Sasuke said taking a sip of the sake. "Well then tomorrow we will go see them and plan a date just the six of us" Naruto said as he sat next to Sasuke. "Okay but tonight about us so u want to do it or not" Sasuke asked? "Hell yeah just let me do something really quick" Naruto said getting up and running to the bathroom. "Same as ever Naruto "Sasuke said getting up and following Naruto. "Hey come on now" Naruto said. "hey I have an idea but I need in their first come on open the door please" Sasuke said.' alright fine hang on a second" Naruto said. He opens the door and Sasuke goes and turns the water on. "Oh I get when Ur going I guess u new a shower after two days without one uh" Naruto said taking off his shirt. "Yeah kind of u wants it hot or cold" Sasuke said pulling down his pants? "Let's do warm cause I hate hot and cold" Naruto said pulling his pants down. "Okay that's fine with me" Sasuke said turning the shower on. "Here let me do it please I haven't seen u in a year "Naruto said walking over to Sasuke."Okay fine go ahead" Sasuke said. Naruto puts his hands up Sasuke shirt and pulls up his shirt up. "Oh hey easy please I can't handle it that much yet it's been a year" Sasuke said. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to come here Sasuke" Naruto said putting his arms around Sasuke and pulling him into the shower. "Oh ha-ha now that just tickles" Sasuke said. "Oh man lets wash off and then do it I can never get u in the shower it's not fair" Naruto said. "Oh come on now don't be like that I'll just get u then" Sasuke said putting his arms down Naruto's legs. "Oh ah yeah that's it come on get me I can handle it" Naruto said putting his hands on Sasuke's back. "are u sure u can cause the last time u couldn't handle it I had to cover ur mouth to stop u from being so loud" Sasuke said bring his hands up right below Naruto's ass. "Oh unnnh." "See I was right u can't come on open ur mouth wider" Sasuke said. "But…" Naruto stumbled? "Don't defy me u know what will happen if u do" Sasuke said. "Fine lets finish in here then go to bed that may be better" Naruto said pulling away from Sasuke. "Fine I'm done anyway hurry up" Sasuke said getting out. "Hey Shikamaru are u sure it's okay for us to be here Lord Hokage said not to "Neji said."Yeah come on Neji have some fun will u" Shikamaru said getting closer to Neji. "Oh hey slow down will u wait till we see Naruto and Sasuke" Neji said putting his finger to Shikamaru's mouth. "Naruto come on what's taking so long" Sasuke said from the bedroom? "Just hold on I had to do something" Naruto said walking into the bedroom. "Oh okay come on don't bother putting a shirt on" Sasuke said. "Okay whatever u want" Naruto said lying beside Sasuke. "Oh I like the sound of that u want seme or uke" Sasuke said. "U know what I want that's why I'm with u isn't it" Naruto said. 'yeah that's right but I'm not going easy on u just know that much" Sasuke said getting on top of Naruto. "I didn't want u to" Naruto said. "Come on Neji just knock on the door that's all u have to do" Shikamaru said. "No way u do it' Neji said backing away."Fine we go in on three got it' Shikamaru said. "Alright fine" Neji said. "1...2..."Shikamaru said. "3 go" Neji said as him and Shikamaru both ram the door open. Naruto and Sasuke turn to look and Naruto yells" WHAT THE HELL ARE U TWO THINKING?" "Oh my god we are so sorry we didn't know u two were going to go at it so soon or else we would have knocked" Neji said as the both of them covered their eyes. Naruto glances at Sasuke and whispers "looks like we will have to finish this later sorry I didn't think they would go this far." "It's okay I think u have had enough anyway Ur face is beat red u have had all u can handle tonight" Sasuke said getting up and putting his boxers back on. Naruto sits up strait and Sasuke throws his shirt over his head. "Thanks" Naruto said putting it on. "No problem" Sasuke said as he walks over to Shikamaru and Neji. "U two can uncover ur eyes now" Sasuke said. "Oh okay but really were sorry" Neji said. "We know so want did u two want at 3:00 in the morning" Naruto asked? "Uh just that if u two wanted to go get breakfast in the morning with the 4 of us" Shikamaru said. "Sure that sounds good" Sasuke said. "Good see u two at 8: oo in the morning" Neji said. "Okay sees u later and if u two ever does this again u will wish that u two never met me or Naruto" Sasuke said standing right in front of Shikamaru. "Fine man so troublesome come on Neji lets go" Shikamaru said taking Neji's hand. "Oh don't u two get crazy tonight okay" Naruto said. "Oh shut up u know u haven't changed at all over the year u stupid fox" Neji said. "Hey watch it just leave u two always end up in a fight now go" Sasuke said pointing at the door. The door shuts and Sasuke turns to look at Naruto and says "Naruto what happened to u two u guys used to be friends?" "Well if u counts the fact that he tried to kill me about a month ago" Naruto said. "WHAT" Sasuke yelled? "yeah we were training and he got carried away and tried to kill me if Kakashi hadn't shown up when he did I would be dead right now" Naruto said getting up to walk over to the window. "Okay I think we better talk about this in the morning when we eat breakfast okay for now let's just go to bed" Sasuke said pulling the sheets over him. "Okay that's fine but can we still sleep close to each other u know close" Naruto asked getting back into bed? "Oh I guess u have changed "Sasuke said. "Really how" Naruto asked scooting over closer to Sasuke? "okay I'm usually the one to ask if we can sleep close and u try to get me in the shower that's the one thing u never would do before I left and now u will I really can't wait to see how u fight and more come here I want to tell u something" Sasuke said. "Oh wow really I have changed but are u ok with that and what is it" Naruto said leaning in closer. "Yeah that's fine with me" Sasuke said putting this hand on the side of Naruto's face. Naruto puts his hand over Sasuke's and say's "I'm so happy now that Ur back I don't think I could have gone another day without u in my life." "I know what u mean come on now let's go to bed we have to get up early" Sasuke said laying his head down on his pillow. "okay but I still want to sleep close with u" Naruto said scouting closer to Sasuke under the covers "fine with me oh here" Sasuke said leaning in and kisses Naruto . "I missed u doing that so much now let's sleep we need to get up at least 7: oo okay" Naruto said. "Alright go night Naruto" Sasuke said. _

_The Next Morning…._

_"Naruto wake up its 7:15 we need to leave here in 20 minutes so get up and take a shower" Sasuke said. "Oh okay I'll get up did u sleep good last night" Naruto asked getting up. "yeah I did but I don't know what time it was but sometime last night u grabbed the wrong spot and from the look on ur face u meant to do it" Sasuke said looking Naruto strait in the eyes. "Oh yeah that I didn't really I didn't but I guess my dream was kind of happening while I was dreaming it I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't …" he said as he started to stuttered. "Hey its okay it kind of felt good and I'm blushing right now am I right" Sasuke said. "Yeah u are but u know what that's what I love that about u, u only do that around me and it's so sweet" Naruto said as he walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. "Oh I hate u, u did that on purpose didn't u" Sasuke said as he turns the doorknob to get in. "yes I did just wait u can get me when I get out" Naruto said turning the water on. The door opens and Sasuke hides behind the bathroom door. Naruto said "hey Sasuke where are u" looking around the room. "Right here behind u" Sasuke says as he grads Naruto's towel and puts his hand on Naruto's crock. "Oh s...stop S…Sasuke" Naruto Stutterers. How do u like it uh it feels good doesn't it" Sasuke says as he moves his hand up and down. "Oh y…yeah it does… Wait a minute stop this we need to go now come on" Naruto says as he pushes away from Sasuke and heads for the door. "Naruto wait up don't you need clothes" Sasuke says as he ran after Naruto. Naruto looks down at his towel and laughs runs back to the bathroom to put some clothes on. 10 minutes later… "Come on Naruto lets go were gonna be late" Sasuke said looking at the clock at the wall. "Im coming" Naruto said coming out of the bathroom. Sasuke grabs Naruto hand and head into town to meet the guys for breakfast._

_In town…_

_"Oh my god where are they" Kiba said looking up and down the street. 'Relax will u Kiba" Shino said as he walked over to him. "Sorry Shino I did get much sleep last night" Kiba said. "Hey look here they come now and it looks like they are holding hands" Neji said."WHAT" Shino Kiba and Shikamaru said at the same time? "Yeah look and their laughing" Neji said pointing at Naruto and Sasuke. "Oh my god Ur right wow that's just saying they look world were in love and we don't care what u think" Shikamaru said. "Hey guys what's up" Naruto said. Neji Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba just stand there and stare at them. "Hello guys hey what's the problem "Sasuke asked snapping at them. "Oh sorry we were too busy accepting the fact that u two where holding hands in public" Shikamaru said. "oh that who cares all that matters it what we think right Sasuke" Naruto said nosing Sasuke with his nose." that's right only what we think" Sasuke said as he gives Naruto a peck on the check. "Okay u two really need to cut it out not in public please we haven't even had breakfast yet and I think I'm going to throw up" Kiba said. "Oh sorry oh and Neji we need to talk just the three of us" Sasuke said. "Oh okay well lets go eat first then we can talk" Neji said opening the door. "Alright I'm so hungry" Kiba said. "Clam down Kiba we have time okay" Shino said looking at Kiba. "Oh yeah I know, they can I ask u something" Kiba said as he put his hand on Shino's leg under the table. Yeah sure what's the matter" Shino asked? "It's oh how can I say this tonight do you want to… u know come over and stay the night with me" Kiba said blushing. "oh yeah I'd love to that's a great idea and today well stay together the whole day lately I haven't seen u much why is that" Shino said. "oh yeah that I've been training a lot lately I need to work on one of my jutsu a lot I need a lot of practice" Kiba said. 'Oh well in that case I'll help u with that after we eat okay" Shino said. "Yeah that would be great" Kiba said. "Hey Shikamaru what r u doing tonight" Neji asked? "Nothing why" Shikamaru said. "Because I thought that maybe we could go to the hot springs tonight if u want to" Neji said. "That sounds like fun sure let's do it we may even have it to ourselves" Shikamaru said moving closer to Neji. "Great oh hey Sasuke when u was on Ur mission what was it about" Neji said blushing a little. "Ha-ha Ur a little red in the checks and it was just a little mission where I went to undergo some strong and intense training" Sasuke said half laughing. "Oh shut up I know I'm blushing okay and I'm proud of it" Neji said. "Oh okay lets dig in and get this over with we are starting to get on each other's nerves" Kiba said. "I agree let's eat and leave" Shikamaru said picking up his fork or well looking for his fork. "Looking for this" Neji said waving Shikamaru's fork in his mouth. "Come on Neji give that back please" Shikamaru said. "You have to get it yourself" Neji said turning his head sideways. "Fine" Shikamaru said leaning in with everyone watching. "Give it or I will do it" Shikamaru said. "Yeah right you won't do it in public I know u wont" Neji said. "Oh yeah" Shikamaru said leaning in and he takes the fork out of Neji's mouth and locks lips with Neji. Neji puts his arms around Shikamaru. "Okay u two cut it out or get a room please" Kiba said making a sick face. Shikamaru looks at Sasuke and Sasuke shakes his head. "What" Shikamaru asked? "Nothing just later not now" Sasuke said. "Shut up Kiba just eat Ur damn food remember Ur the one that was hungry" Neji said. "Okay hey guys there is something we need to talk about" Naruto said. Everyone turns to look at Naruto and he says "What does nobody know about it yet?" "What the hell are u talking about" Shino asked? "About Orochimaru and six guys going after him" Naruto said. Sasuke just sitting there listing to everyone takes another bit of his toast. Neji leans closer to Shikamaru and whispers in his ear "Why is Sasuke not fazed by this?" "Wait six guys what guys" Kiba said. "HELLO THE PROPHECY" Naruto yells! "Naruto it's obvious that they don't know so just tell them" Sasuke said taking a bit of his eggs. "Okay fine there is a prophecy that six guys will seek out Orochimaru and will kill him didn't Lord Hokage tell you guys yet' Naruto said." no, no one's told us anything okay after we finish here all of us are going to see Lord Hokage" Shino said. "Fine' Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba said at the same time. Naruto and Sasuke glance at each other with worried looks on their faces._

_Lord Hokage's office…. _

"_Lord Hokage are u there" Neji said knocking on the door? "Yes I'm here what can I do for u Neji" Lord Hokage said as he opens the door. "It's not just me sir it's all of us" Neji said. Neji turns and points at the rest of the guys. "Oh I guess Naruto blabbed about it than wonderful" Lord Hokage said glaring at Naruto. "No sir it was me too and I think it's time they knew the truth about how they really started going out with guys instead of g...girls" Sasuke said coming from behind Naruto. Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand and say "that's right Sasuke because you 4 didn't start going out with guys just for me it was meant to happen."_

_"it was meant to happen what the hell now you had better explain what's going on here or else this is going to get bad" Shikamaru said looking at Kiba. "What the hell are you looking at me for Shikamaru what about Ur little girlfriend there I think u need to worrier about her more" Kiba said pointing to Neji. Neji make's a fist and say's "now you've done it dog boy that's the last insult I will ever take from you, if I were u I would run for your life." Neji goes for Kiba, Neji gets two inches away but Shino steps in and say's "watch where you step" Shino points down to the floor. Neji looks down and see a beetle on the floor and yells "ARE YOU KIDDING ME NO WAY U STOPED ME BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO STEP ON THAT LITTLE THING I THOUGHT U WERE WORRIED ABOUT UR DOG BOYFRIEND HAHA." "Neji clam down now is not the time to fight" Sasuke said. "No way he has got on my last nerves and he's dead when I get my hands on him" had Neji said as Shikamaru was trying to hold him back. "ENOUGH ALL OF YOU NOW QUITE IT DOWN AND SIT" Lord Hokage yelled throwing his pipe on the ground near the six of them to get their attention. They all look at him and Shikamaru lets go of Neji and he falls to the ground, Sasuke's hand goes over Naruto's mouth to stop him from laughing, and Shino leads Kiba over to the other side of the brightly light room. "okay you six have to learn to not get on each other's nerves so quickly if you can learn that you should be able not to kill each other" Lord Hokage said rubbing his head trying to figure out how the hell this is going to work. _

_Hyuga residents…_

_Neji leans up against Shikamaru "how are we all suppose to get along?" "Well figure it out, hopefully" he wraps his arms around Neji. "If what Lord Hokage said is true, then we will have to. I can't believe that all of this was meant to happen" Neji laughs a little. "Yeah, everyone was a little surprised at that. But I'm glad, surprisingly enough" Shikamaru kisses his head. "Really? Saying that I want you to know, that I have liked you. For a while actually" Neji looks at him. Shikamaru looks at him surprised "that's way out of character for you. Are you felling okay?" Shikamaru feels his forehead. "Stop that im fine" Neji laughs and pushes his hand away. "I know it's not my character but it's true." Shikamaru laughs and shakes his head. "I just confessed something I swore I would never tell anybody, and you're laughing?" Neji gets up and walks outside. "No Neji that's--------" Shikamaru reaches for Neji's arm. '_Damnit I wasn't thinking.' _"That's the last time I tell him anything ever again" Neji slams his door. "Neji" Shikamaru runs down the hall. "Leave me alone" Neji locks the door. "Come on Neji, I didn't mean it that way." he twist he door knob. "Just leave" Neji stands back against the door. "Neji please, it came out wrong. I think it's cute really, I'm glad you told me" Shikamaru leans against the wall. The door unlocks, Shikamaru walks inside and closes the door behind him. "I thought you would have used your shadow possession jutsu." Shikamaru grabs Neji's arm pulls him to him and kisses him hard. Neji kisses him back, leaning against the wall for support. Neji trys to break the kiss. "You are not getting away that easily" Shikamaru pushes up against Neji. "T...trust me I am not trying to get away. I'm trying try to breath, that was a damn good kiss," Neji blushes as his breathing steadies. Shikamaru grins and pushes up against him. Neji grips Shikamaru's shoulders and throws his head back. Shikamaru leans inward and gently nibble his ear. "_


End file.
